My Bambina
by SheillaSheeL
Summary: Tidak salah memang Asuma memilih Hinata. Korban penculikan yang ia angkat sebagai anak, gadis pesakitan yang kini menjadi penyebab rasa sakit, serta ahli warisnya kelak di dunia hitam. Sayangnya, persoalan kian memburuk ketika kepolisian mengutus anggota terbaiknya. Cinta, malah menjadi hambatan disaat ambisi nyaris tercapai./ NaruHina SasuSaku SaiIno


_Beberapa tahun lalu, surat kabar News Orlan memberitakan bahwasanya telah terjadi penculikan tiga orang pasien di Rumah Sakit Saint Mother._

 _Korban bernama Hyuuga Hinata(6th), Haruno Sakura(7thn), dan Yamanaka Ino(8thn). Ketiganya menghilang tanpa bukti yang bisa memudahkan proses penyelidikan aparat setempat._

 _Di duga kuat kasus penculikan terjadi tepat di malam ketika penduduk sekitar sibuk berpesta di alun-alun kota untuk menghitung detik-detik pergantian tahun. Kesimpulan didapat dari kesaksian seorang suster yang sempat memeriksa kamar ketiga bocah malang itu, satu jam sebelum mereka menghilang._

 _Berbagai upaya dilakukan. Hampir setahun pihak kepolisian menyisir lokasi sekitar perkara. Namun hingga kini, keberadaan dan kondisi korban masih belum di ketahui titik terangnya._

 _Kabar terbaru yang diterima para wartawan ialah pihak kepolisian membekukan masalah tersebut sebagai kasus tak terpecahkan, dan pihak rumah sakit di tuntut untuk lebih memperketat pengawasan pasiennya._

.

.

.

.

 **My Bambina** **by ShieL- O**

 **Warning!!! 18**

 **(c) Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

.

"Jadi," seorang lelaki paruh baya menatap antek-anteknya geram.

"Ini yang kalian dapatkan?" Meja kaca di tendang hingga terbalik.

"BODOH!!!" jeritnya penuh amarah.

"Ma-maaf Bos," kompak keduanya berlutut. Bulu halus di tengkuk meremang kala malaikat maut terasa kehadirannya. Ini tidaklah baik.

"Maaf?" Masih dengan amarah memuncak, lelaki paruh baya itu mengambil senjata api yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dibalik jas.

"Ku maafkan di neraka nanti," lincah jemarinya menarik pelatuk sebanyak dua kali. Moncong pistol yang diarahkan pada kedua cecunguk itu, memuntahkan peluru panas dengan bunyi letusan khas menyakiti telinga.

Mr. Asuma, lelaki berdarah Jepang yang terkenal arogan, tak tanggung-tanggung melepas tembakan hingga menembus batok kepala pengikutnya. Ia murka dan terlalu muak untuk sekedar mentolerir.

"Bereskan," titahnya sembari melangkahi tubuh kaku bersimbah darah itu. Ekspresi wajahnya keras menyimpan emosi yang siap meledak kapanpun. Langkah kakinya menggema menyusuri lorong sepi beraroma karat.

Sialan memang. Disuruh lain malah bertindak sebaliknya. Apa nasi yang terlanjur menjadi bubur bisa dijadikan onigiri? Jawabannya bisa asalkan dirinya sang koki.

Kepalang tanggung ini namanya.

Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mendidik. Mengatur jalan bocah-bocah itu menuju dasar gelap para pembelot.

Tempat dimana kejahatan dianggap hal baik, rumah bagi para bajingan.

Dunia Yakuza.

.

.

.

.

 **...15 Tahun Kemudian…**

Gemerlap lampu disco sedikit menyakiti mata. Sekumpulan orang meliuk lincah mengikuti alunan musik yang dimainkan oleh _disc_ _jockey_. Aroma alkohol dan tembakau tercium jelas di udara. Tempat ini, adalah surga bagi mereka yang berlabel binal.

"Bagaimana?" Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki tampan dengan sikap tenangnya tengah asyik menatap seorang penari minim busana. Tubuh kekarnya yang dibalut kemeja putih benar-benar sedap dipandang. Tak terusik dengan aksi cumbu sang sahabat bersama pelacur, dirinya khusyuk meneguk segelas tequila.

 _"Aman,"_ jawaban yang ia dapatkan dari seseorang di bawah sana.

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, Sasuke menyisir rambutnya yang sedikit menutup mata. Nilai plus untuk seorang Uchiha. Ia terlihat semakin mempesona di mata para wanita.

Alunan musik tiba-tiba berganti. Shimura Sai yang sedang asyik meraup kenikmatan segera tersadar. Gerakannya cepat mendorong si jalang yang tadi duduk di pangkuannya.

"Hey!" Keluh si wanita yang hanya dianggap bisikan angin.

"Mereka datang," kata Sai sembari menyeka bibir.

Sasuke mendengus. Sedikit jengkel sebenarnya. Ingin marah tapi biarlah. Toh hal itu cukup membantu penyamaran.

Dua pasang iris obsidian menatap _disc jockey_ yang sedang mengangkat dua jemarinya. Sasuke dan Sai mengerti. Itu tandanya jika yang diincar sudah menampakkan diri.

"Kami mengerti, Dobe."

.

.

.

Tiga orang wanita berpakaian mewah memasuki diskotik. Wajah ayu mereka mulus namun sedikit pucat. Di belakangnya, lima orang lelaki bertubuh tegap mengikuti sembari sesekali mendorong wanita-wanita itu kasar.

Naruto yang sedang duduk di sekitar lantai dansa mengernyit. Entah mengapa ia merasa sedikit ganjal. Bukankah di laporan tertulis jelas kalau tiga wanita itu adalah putri kesayangan si yakuza? Kenapa sekarang yang ia lihat malah berbeda?

"Minuman anda, tuan."

Naruto tersentak. Kepalanya menoleh cepat menatap asal suara. Satu alisnya terangkat mendapati sosok seorang pelayan wanita tengah menyodorkan sebotol bourbon.

"Aku tidak memesan minuman itu."

Si pelayan tersenyum. Wajahnya terlihat polos. "Ini hadiah tuan. Khusus hari ini, tempat kami memberi pelayanan spesial untuk pelanggan vip," ucapnya menjelaskan.

Naruto mengangguk paham. Membalikan atensinya pada tiga wanita di tengah lantai dansa, ia kembali bersuara, "taruh saja di meja."

Menurut tanpa menghapus senyum, pelayan wanita itu meletakkan sebotol minuman di atas meja kaca. Setelahnya ia berlalu tanpa pamit.

Naruto menggeleng. _Aneh_. Pikirnya melihat tingkah si pelayan.

 _"Ada apa?"_ Suara sasuke terdengar di telinga. Dari sini ia mendapati Sasuke tengah menatapnya di lantai dua.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tadi hanya seorang pelayan," Naruto menjawab santai. Jemari tangan kanannya terangkat menyentuh telinga. "Eksekusi," bisiknya pelan namun tajam.

 _"Kami mengerti, Dobe."_

Tak lama dari itu, aroma mesiu tercium diiringi bunyi ledakan. Para pengunjung terperanjat hingga mencipta keributan. Naruto yang posisinya paling dekat sontak ikut bergerak. Tangannya merogoh senjata yang ia sembunyikan di sekitar pinggang. Sial, itu bukan ulah anak buahnya.

Menatap ke atas, Naruto menemukan Sasuke dan Sai yang berdiri kaku di lantai dua. _Apa yang terjadi?_ Pikirannya bertanya.

"Sasuke! Ada apa?" Naruto menekan ear phone yang tersembunyi di telinga kanan. Langkahnya tergesa menuju tiga wanita yang dianggap tersangka.

Kali ini, tidak boleh gagal.

.

.

.

Baku tembak antara pihak kepolisian dan lima orang bertubuh tegap itu memaksa para pengunjung bersembunyi. Situasi memburuk dengan adanya beberapa korban. Satu dari dua wanita tadi terkena imbasnya. Timah panas bersarang di dahi. Tubuhnya roboh bermandikan darah di atas lantai.

Naruto mendelik. Lima lelaki itu seperti kesetanan. Tak pandang bulu mereka menembaki sekitar.

"Sial," desisnya kesal. Sasuke dan Sai masih di lantai dua, sementara dirinya disini kewalahan.

Niatan melakukan perlawanan terhenti saat tiba-tiba seseorang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Suara sosok itu memantapkan keyakinan Naruto jika dia adalah seorang wanita.

"Berhenti atau ku lubangi bokong seksi mu, tampan." Bisiknya halus tepat disamping telinga si _blonde_.

 **...Bersambung…**

 **A/n : SasuNaruSai - 27 tahun. HinaSakuIno - itung sendiri. Pasti ada di antara kalian yg sudah tahu dimana HinaSakuIno. Btw, maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menahan diri bikin Fanfic baru. Mohon dimengerti kalau ada typo dkk. Aku pemula dan fic ini belum sempat di edit. T.T** **(Pair masih ngambang karena bingung mau Canon atau Crack)**


End file.
